No One Else But You
by SpiderTits
Summary: Modern day. Little Kid AU. Cielois. Eventual smut. for now ALL THE FLUFF!


_**Chapter 1: First Day**_

_**.**_

The sunlight from outside was shining in the window, the streams of golden light dancing around his bedroom and warming his bed.

He could hear his mother downstairs, cooking breakfast for them. The smell of bacon drifting through the house and into the young one's nose. She had called for him too, telling him it was time to wake up and get ready.

The child pushed his blanket's off of him, setting his barefeet onto the cold, wooden floor of his room. A small shiver running through his body at the sudden loss of heat.

He quickly began to tug off his pajamas and batman underwear, putting them into the laundry hamper. He hopped over to his dresser and got the clothes his mother had helped him pick out.

He slipped on a clean pair of underwear, followed by blue jeans, tugging a T-shirt over his head with the superman logo on it. He grabbed his hair brush and stepped in front of the mirror, running the brush through his hair and sperating the knots.

His hair did kind of make him look like a girl. Perhaps he should ask mother to cut it soon. The blueish black strands were nearly touching his shoulders and his bangs hung over his eye if he didn't push them away.

The brush was placed on his dresser and he put on some socks before leaving his room, shutting the door behind him.

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, sliding on the hardwood floors with a loud laugh. "Ma ma!" He smiled brightly at his mother, wrapping his small arms around her hips and looking up at her.

His mother looked down at him with a smile, setting her hand on top of his head and stroking the silky locks. "Are you ready?"

The boy nodded his head in response, a bright smile on his face. He stood on his tippy toes in an attempt to look at the bacon cooking. His mother giggled lightly, knowing her little boy wasn't tall enough yet.

After breakfast, they put on their jackets and their sneakers, heading out to get into one of their many exensive cars.

They drove to their destination and got out of the car. The mother taking her child's hand and leading him into the building.

There was so many kids! Most were bigger then him but there were some about the same size as him, with mothers or fathers holding their hands as well.

Some of the smaller kids were in tears.

The boy wrinkled his nose as they passed yet another child who was crying. Why were they crying? This was so exciting! He would get to play with other kids!

They walked to a room at the very end of the hall and to the left, standing in the doorway for a moment. The boys blue orbs widened. There was a lot of kids his size in this room!

There were tables and chairs set into groups of fours, with white pieces of paper taped to the top right corner of each desk. At the front of the room there was a huge, white board. Above the board was the alphabet, in colorful big letters. There were toys in one corner of the room and a big blue mat in another.

A lady came over to them, she had pale skin and black curly hair. She spoke with the mother before taking the child's hand. She smiled down at the little boy and lead him to a desk.

On the name tag at the corner of the desk, said the boy's name. In perfect letters.

Ciel Phantomhive.

"Alois~" a small blonde boy heard his name being called vaguely in his sleep.

His pastel orbs slowly fluttered open and he slowly sat up to stretch, small arms reaching up into the air. His eyes widened and he gasped when he remembered what today was, a small excited smile crossing his cute features.

He jumped out of bed onto his carpet, quickly sliding on faded blue jeans, his sneakers, and a blue hockey jersey. He didn't really understand too much about the sport hockey, but he only knew that he rather enjoyed watching it, whether he knew the rules or not.

Alois pulled his door open and ran through the hallway and into the kitchen, plopping himself down at the table. His mother brought him a bowl and spoon and the box of his favorite cereal-the kind with marshmallows in it. The blonde smiled widely and poured it in, then his mother poured in the milk, instructing him to eat quickly-which he did.

When he was finished, his mother got him into the car and drove him over to the school and he hopped out of the car as she climbed out and tugged on her hand.

"Come on mom!"He half whined, turning his attention to all the other kids, studying the variety of expressions they all had. Some were even crying.

Eventually, they found his classroom and gave his mother a warming hug before she left and was then directed to a desk grouped along with four others, and his eyes wandered over the other nametags, stopping as he saw Ciel.

He wondered if they'd be good friends and he smiled. He had always wanted a friend, being an only he child he had grown up alone, mind his parents, and he was finally excited to get to know someone that was his age, and he started to bounce excitedly.

Ciel slipped off his jacket calmly, putting it on the chair at his desk and setting his bag down on top of his jacket. He looked around the room excitedly.

He didn't know what to do first! More kids were walking into the room and nobody was sitting at their desks yet. As he was looking around the room he noticed a blonde boy walk up to the desk across from his own.

A small giggle left him as the boy began to bounce in what he guessed was excitement. He took a few steps over to the boy and he smiled brightly at the other.

"Hi! My name's Ciel, what's your name?"

He had to tilt his head back slightly in order to look up at the taller child. It was only a few inches difference between their heights. Ciel didn't mind though, he was used to having to look up to others.

Alois had been lost in thought at the wonderment of having a best friend-someone he could spend time with even outside of school to go get ice cream with, and go to the park and all sorts of other things-so when a voice was directed towards him, he jumped, turning around the face a slightly smaller person with bluenette hair.

"Ciel…?" He echoed, his eyes flickering back down to the name tag and then back up to the person before he smiles widely.

"I thought you would be a boy but that's okay. I'm Alois." He giggled, his eyes shining. Ciel being a girl wasn't much of a setback to him, they could still be best friends anyways.

His brows furrowed at the blonde's words. Expected him to be a boy..? Wait, Alois thought he was a girl!

I'm not a girl!" The child huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking out his bottom lip slightly. He was offended. He couldn't believe that the other boy thought he was a girl! He clearly looked like a boy. At least he thought he did.

"I'm a boy." He stated almost proudly before he stuck his tongue out at the other.

Ciel wasn't sure about becoming friends with this boy now. How dare he think he was a girl? That's mean! Plus, girls don't like superheros so why would he be wearing a superman shirt if he was a girl?

"Are you sure?" Alois asked curiously, a hand reaching out to move Ciel's bluenette hair from his face. He had never really been one for manners, so he didn't exactly consider whether this would be a rude gesture to the other.

"You ARE a boy!" He exclaimed happily, pulling his hand away and smiling wider. "That's even better." A small giggle left his lips once more as he looked at the other with newfound interest.

"It's just that you have earrings and really long hair." He shrugged and noticed that the other seemed upset. "I didn't want it to be mean." Alois said, but didn't exactly apologize past that.

"Say you're sorry for thinking I was a girl!" Ciel pouted, excepting the other to apologize. He had been raised with manners, though he sometimes forgot them, like when he had stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

He didn't really like it when the blonde had moved his hair out of his face.

"Boys can have earrings too! They aren't just for girls." He stated matter-of-factly. His arms uncrossed from his chest and he allowed them to hang at his sides.

Alois made a "tsk" noise and he leaned on one of the chairs, his pastel orbs casting downwards for a second.

"I'm sorry." The little boy mumbled and then looked at the other through under his eyelashes, hoping the other would forgive him-he really wanted them to be friends.

He looked at the other's shirt and lifted his head back up, smiling brightly. "I like Superman too!" Alois tried making the other happy again, not wanting to upset him anymore. But it's not like he did it on purpose.

The small blonde decided he would do anything it took to be friends with this boy, even if he was a little upset at the moment.

The girlish boy easily became distracted by the change in topic. Smiling brightly once more, "Superman is my second favorite superhero! After Batman, of course." He stated confidently.

Ciel knew Batman was the best out of all the superheros, he even had batman blankets and pillow cases at his house!

"Who's your fav-" the small child began to ask Alois before two small arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against another child's chest.

"Ciel~ we're in the same class! Isn't that great?" Another blonde - this one taller then the boy she was holding onto but shorter then the blonde boy, and also a girl, with curly pigtails and bangs framing her face, hugged the small boy.

"L-Lizzy?" The boy questioned, turning his head to look at his cousin. He smiled brightly at her, trying to turn in her arms in order to hug her back.

"You look so cute! You even let your hair grow! It's much cuter now!" Lizzy exclaimed, nuzzling her face against the bluenette's head as she squeezed him.

"Excuse me!" Alois stomped his foot, his arms folding as he glared at the already annoying high pitched girl hug on his new friend.

He wasn't about to let anyone come between their conversation. Whether the bluenette had already known her before him or not.

A small sarcastic smile crossed his features. "But we were in the middle of talking, goldilox."

He reach a pale hand out to make a waving gesture "So, shoo." He demanded of the girl that Ciel had called Lizzy.

"Don't be mean to my cousin!" The bluenette scowled at the other boy, pushing Lizzy's arms off of him. He turned around, his back facing Alois.

"I'm sorry if he made you sad Lizzy. He has no manners. He thought i was a girl!" Ciel huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well.. you kinda look like one." The girl giggled and wrapped her arms once more around her cousin, ignoring the rude words of the blonde boy. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before letting go of him.

"I do not.." the bluenette mumbled.

"Anyways, I'll ask auntie if i can come over this week and we can play!" She giggled, turning around and skipping away.

Ciel turned back to Alois, his brows furrowed as he stepped forward towards the boy. "Don't be mean to Lizzy again or you'll be sorry!" He threatened.

Although, there was nothing Ciel could do if Alois decided to be mean to the girl again. He could tell the teacher. But he preferred to handle things on his own.

_**Author's note: ello! so this is the beginning of a modern day AU that my girlfriend and I are writing. we are writing it on tumblr so if you see it on there please don't message me thinking I'm taking credit for their work XD considering ya know. i'm actually writing half of it xD the parts with Ciel are written by me and the parts with Alois are by her. my tumblr is TitsHonor and hers is the-spiders-prey. (thus the username SpiderTits) so if you wanna follow us we have others threads going on tumblr as well xD this story is going to eventually have smut so in time the rating will go up but for now it will stay as is. for now though... ALL THE FLUFF! ... well.. not yet anyways xD SOON TO COME FLUFFYNESS! YASSSSSS! ~ Dani**_


End file.
